


Negotiations and Love Songs Are More or Less the Same (1/2)

by Gala_and_Elle, theletterelle



Series: Slantverse [4]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - High School, Dom/sub, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gala_and_Elle/pseuds/Gala_and_Elle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterelle/pseuds/theletterelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer has been watching Brendon for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations and Love Songs Are More or Less the Same (1/2)

**Author's Note:**

> written by theletterelle

_Meet me at the basement door after school. --S_

Spencer drops the note through the vent in Brendon's locker before his next class. He paid Jimmy twenty bucks for twenty minutes, which is all the money he has on him. He won't tell Brendon. Spence doesn't want him to feel rushed. If they go overtime, maybe Jimmy will let Spencer owe him until next week.

Spencer has to rush to get to art class on time. It’s one of his favorites, because Mr. McCracken is usually hung over and doesn’t do much other than grunt. Sometimes he gives them assignments, but he doesn’t seem to care if they finish them or not. Gerard always does, and he always gets As. But then again, unless you piss off Mr. McCracken, you’re pretty much guaranteed an A.

Today’s class is boring. Spencer sucks at everything he tries to do, and it looks like Mr. McCracken is sleeping at his desk. Pete draws new tattoos on his arms with marker. Gerard looks at them critically. “You should try paint next time,” he says. “You could get a much more subtle effect.”

“I’m not looking for subtle,” says Pete. “I like obvious. You can tell what it means without any bullshit.”

The day drags on. He doesn't see Brendon at lunch, which bothers him more than he'd expect. Conrad asks him where his boyfriend's at. Spencer ignores him. Pete mentions something about Brendon's "domly aura," and comes closer than he realizes to getting punched in the face. Spencer is not in the mood.

-o-

Spence had first noticed Brendon at the beginning of the year. Brendon had just gotten his lunch and was turning to look for a table, when Carden walked past him and slapped Brendon’s tray out of his hands. Everyone laughed. Including Spencer. Brendon looked stunned and hurt for a moment, but he didn’t say a word. He bent down, picked up what he could of the food, dumped it into the trash, and followed Carden to sit at his table.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Carden said when he noticed Brendon sitting beside him. Brendon tried to speak, tripped over his words a couple times, then turned red and just shrugged. Carden rolled his eyes, ignored Brendon, and ate. Brendon looked down at the table and didn’t eat. Spencer looked around to see if anyone else was noticing. No one was.

It made him hard for the rest of the day. He jerked off at the memory three times that night.

Since then, Brendon stayed at the edges of his perception, but what he saw didn’t match Brendon’s behavior in the cafeteria. One day, Brendon would be singing a song from a Disney flick. He had a great voice, and when people looked at him funny, he smiled wide, as if they were applauding. Another day, Brendon would be tapping his feet in Geometry, drumming on his desk with pencils, until Mr. Hall pulled him up to the front of the class for punishment. That didn’t seem to bother him either. Spencer began to wonder if he’d imagined that hurt look on Brendon’s face, or whether what he thought was Brendon’s submission to Carden’s bullying was just Brendon trying to be cool with it. Brendon didn’t show any other signs of a slant at all. Maybe he wasn’t even active.

Spencer tried to put Brendon out of his mind, but on the day Spencer was early to gym, Brendon was late changing back. He came out of the shower room, towel wrapped around his waist, and walked right past Spencer, humming softly. Spencer considered saying something. He didn’t know what to say. _Hi, mind if I tie you up and force you to swallow my dick?_ And then when Brendon dropped the towel and turned his back to dress, Spencer nearly fell on the floor. That ass. God, that _ass_. He had to walk around the bank of lockers before he threw the guy down and fucking ravished him or something.

He and Haley broke up soon after, and following a brief recovery period, he started looking for Brendon. Brendon was nowhere to be found. He slipped out of class before Spencer could say anything, and he never showed up for lunch anymore. Spencer would have tried to track him down, but with Ryan to take care of while Keltie was out with mono, he could hardly chase after another sub. If Brendon even was a sub. As Gerard never tired of reminding Spencer, N-A was A-OK, and Brendon never seemed to indicate he was interested in anyone.

Except Carden. Just that once, maybe, but even that little bit gave Spencer hope.

Spencer started asking around. Ryan didn’t know Brendon. Neither did Gabe, Victoria, or Nate, even though Spencer figured out Nate was in Brendon’s goddamn gym class. Travis had World Lit with him, but didn’t really know anything about him. Gerard thought Brendon was non-active. Pete thought Brendon was a dom. And Conrad just laughed at the whole thing. Asshole.

Spencer trawled online, but Brendon wasn’t on Facebook or Myspace, not even Livejournal. At least, not that Spencer could find. If he hadn’t seen Brendon every day in class, he wouldn’t be sure if Brendon actually existed.

“He’s Mormon,” said Jon one day at lunch.

“Who?” asked Pete.

“Spencer’s crush,” said Jon. “Look over there.” He pointed across the room, where the Mormon kids sat together. No one knelt, because they all saved themselves for marriage. Brendon was with them, talking to a girl who was smiling politely, but not, as far as Spencer could see, talking back. Jon was right. Brendon had that look about him, the clean-cut fresh-scrubbed can-I-tell-you-about-the-church look. Spencer didn’t know why he hadn’t seen it before.

Fuck.

“ _Mormon_ ,” said Pete in delight. “He _is_ a dom! I didn’t know you had it in you, Spence.”

“Fuck you,” growled Spencer.

“You can’t have his babies,” Pete went on, “but I guess his family can overlook that. You can always get a surrogate, right? Name the first one after me.”

“No, seriously. Fuck you.” Spencer was plunged into gloom. It was fucking Carden and Conrad all over again, two doms who couldn’t get together without killing each other. Except that come on, how could Brendon be a dom? Just _look_ at him. No dom would have stood for even the mild abuse Brendon took from almost everyone.

Gerard must have been right. Brendon was non-active. Spencer couldn’t figure out whether that was better or worse. So when Jon told him about the bruises on Brendon’s neck, Spencer thought he’d died and gone to heaven.

-o-

“Mr. Euringer?” Brendon sounds hesitant. “Someone told me to meet him here?”

Spencer isn’t hiding. He’s not. He just doesn’t want to make the same mistakes with Brendon that he did with Haley. Brendon has to come to him. So Spencer got a hall pass ten minutes before the bell rang, and came here to wait.

The basement door opens. “Tell him he’s got fifteen minutes left,” says Jimmy. “If he wants more, he’s gotta pay.”

“Okay,” says Brendon. “Thank you.” He comes downstairs, all skinny legs and big brown eyes, and when he sees Spencer, he looks like someone told him it’s Christmas already. “Hi,” he says. His smile is huge.

Spencer can’t help smiling back. “Hey,” he says. “I’m glad you came. How-- uh, how are you doing?”

“Good,” says Brendon. “I’m good.” His smile widens, if that’s even possible. “So, um, how do we do this?”

“We should sit down first.” Spencer had taken two folding chairs off the wall as soon as he got here.

“You don’t want me to kneel?” asked Brendon.

“Not yet,” said Spencer. “I mean, not unless we decide this is what we both want. You can’t be in subspace when we’re negotiating, or you’ll just tell me what you think I want to hear.”

“Okay,” said Brendon. Spencer wonders if Brendon will just do that anyway. Brendon sits.

“So,” says Spencer, after a pause. “Let’s start with what your slant is.”

Brendon nods like a bobblehead. “Okay. I, uh, I like-- God, this is weird. I mean, sorry, but I just never thought-- okay, sorry, back on track. Okay. I think my slant is, uh, kinda toward edgeplay. I guess you heard about what I did, where I got the bruises?”

“Yeah,” says Spencer. “Doing that yourself is really stupid. Don’t do that again, okay?” He can’t give Brendon orders yet, but he can strongly suggest.

“No, I won’t,” says Brendon. “I wouldn’t have before, but there wasn’t-- I mean, I had to keep it to myself.”

“Is that going to be a problem, if we’re together? How careful about marks would I have to be? I’m assuming you want this to be a secret, cause of the Mormon thing, right?"

“LDS," says Brendon automatically. “And yeah, I don’t-- my parents can’t find out. And if one of the other church kids does, they might tell. So I can’t do anything obvious. Like, I know Jon said I don’t have to kneel in public, and I saw Nate wasn’t, so that’s not a problem, right?” He looks hopefully at Spencer.

“It’s not a problem,” says Spencer. “If you want, you can just tell everyone we’re friends. I mean, they won’t expect you to be a sub, right? Or even with a guy. I don’t know, I’m not --”

“No, you’re right,” interrupts Brendon. “They won’t. They shouldn’t. I can say we’re friends.” He gets a funny expression on his face. “Are we?”

Spencer frowns. “Don’t you want to be?”

“Oh yes,” says Brendon. “ _Hell_ yes. But not just friends, right?”

Spencer smiles. “Not just. No.”

Brendon smiles too. When he smiles, it’s like his whole body lights up. “I’m glad.”

“Me too.” Spencer is most of all glad that Brendon is glad. His stalking doesn’t seem so creepy in the light of Brendon’s eagerness.

“So, uh,” Brendon looks down, still grinning. “Um, what about you? What do you, uh, what would you want from me?”

That’s easy. “Control,” says Spencer. “With a sub, I’m in charge. No argument, no pulling an Iero and acting out. I’m not mean; I don’t, like, punish my subs without a good reason. But they aren’t supposed to give me a reason. Um. Also, I’m kind of a sadist, but I don’t usually break skin. Although I guess you wouldn’t mind if I did, huh?”

Brendon is staring at Spencer like he’s seeing Jesus. “I wouldn’t mind,” he says slowly. “I don’t want to act up. I want to be good. I want to make you happy.”

Spencer can actually feel his heart melting. How is this even happening? He’d figured Brendon was unattainable, and here he is, giving Spencer everything he wants. He swallows. “Well. Good then.” And smiles. “So. Test?”

Brendon beams. “Yes, sir.”


End file.
